Dragon Warrior
NOTE: This page needs to be updated by someone and has not been updated in awhile. While most of this information is still relevant, some things such as recommended builds, pros & cons, etc may be outdated. Dragon Warrior Skills Recommended Attribute Points * Agility - 36 * Spirit - 0 * Strength - 0 * Vitality - All other available points. Recommended Builds For Dragon Warrior, there is really only one build to consider but I'll throw in the reflect build and Xp Shield build for those who want to tank it up. * Water-Warrior-Dragon Warrior (aka A few points are better than avoiding cc) This gives you the skills Accuracy, Magic Shield, Reflect, and Stigma as your unique abilities. ★★✩✩✩ Rated two stars as Dragon Swing is far superior to Reflect. Reflect will grant you a few more overall points, but Dragon Swing will let you avoid stuns and stasis abilities like Toxic Fog etc. * Water-Dragon Warrior-Dragon Warrior (aka Did you say something?) This gives you the skills Accuracy, Dragon Swing, Magic Shield, and Stigma as your unique abilities. ★★★★★ Rated five stars as this is honestly the best build for Dragon Warrior. Dragon Swing will save you through all ability stuns when it triggers. Get hit by an Assassins Mortal Wounds? What about a Monks Whirl Wind Kick? No problem! Just walk away like nothing happen because that's exactly what will happen... nothing! No stun, no knock up, nothing at all. * Warrior-Water-Dragon Warrior(aka Wtf the site doesn't say that!) This gives you the skills Accuracy, Magic Shield, Superman, Stigma, and XP Shield as your unique abilities. ★★★✩✩ Rated three stars this is mainly due to perfection popping your Xp skills more frequently thus giving you access to XP Shield which lasts 120 seconds. This makes you harder to kill than someone with just Reflect, but still inferior to the Dragon Swing ability. Superman seems to do more against boss monsters than Dragon Cyclone so there is that for pve as well Superman+Speed Kick. * Chi recommended for non-kings all stages: Break/Max~HP/Pattack/Immunity Jiang Hu for non-kings recommendation in order: Break/Imm/Pattack/Break/HP/Imm/Pattack/Break/HP For kings, you switch the Break for Pstrike in Jiang Hu and Chi. For stage one Jiang it's recommended to go Antibreak or Mdefense ''since no ''Pstrike is available. All other build paths can be found here. Pros and Cons Pros * Dragon Warrior is the most versatile class to play due to their AirKick which can be used as an offensive ability for initiation or a defensive ability to escape. * Their DragonSwipe is the biggest AOE in the game with the most range. * Switching from AirSweep to DragonSlash while the target is airborne gives you a free 1-2 hits with DragonSlash depending on your aim, timing, and your ping vs theirs. * No epic quest to do and already one of the top, if not the top pvpers depending on the skill of the player. Cons * Currently, one of the more expensive classes to buy gear for with unbound CP. * Unbound highly upgraded gear while expensive is also hard to find being sold. * The combo can take a bit of practice to master it. * Mid tier when it comes to boss killing PvE.